My promise, I hate you!
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Apa maksudnya ini?/Ah, ciuman ini? Anggap saja, ini pembalasan saat kau menciumku saat aku pingsan/Summary jelek/SasuSaku/AU/-mungkin-Longfic/ SEKUEL from I hate you, Baka kaichou!/ RnR, CnC, and Flame allowed..


**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My 2nd SasuSaku Fiction..

'**My Promise, I hate you!**'

Sekuel From '**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

(Dianjurkan untuk membaca '**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**' Agar lebih mengerti jalur cerita ini.)

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **My Promise, I hate you!** belong to **Me** and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Humor

**Rate:** **T**een + (Semi **M**ature for **S**aso**S**aku).

**Pair:** **S**asu**S**aku, **S**aso**S**aku, little **S**aso**OC.**

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, **O**riginal **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, **Hate**/**Love**, etc..

(_Italic _& **Bold**) Inner **Sakura** or **Sasuke**.

"...Human Talking...,"

'..._Enjeru_ Talking...,'

This chapter all **Haruno Sakura P.O.V**

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed **(*****syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku, aku memandang gelisah keseluruh arah, namun yang terlihat hanyalah lorong berwarna putih yang tak berujung.

_'..Haruno Sakura..,'_ sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sinar dihadapanku.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanyaku sedikit takut sembari menunjuk seseorang yang muncul dari sinar itu.

'Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku,'

"Memangnya kenapa?"

'Karna itu bukan tujuanku kesini, _Baka_!'

**CKIIT! **

Empat siku-siku terlihat jelas didahiku.

"A-Apa!"

'Haah, sudahlah, anggap saja aku _Enjeru_..,' ujarnya tenang, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Hieeh! Mana ada _Enjeru_ yang memiliki muka seJELEK kau!" ujarku sembari menunjuk wajahnya yang memang.. ehem.. jelek itu.

'DIAAM! Uhuk! Aku kesini bukan untuk berantem denganmu, tapi aku hanya mau mengingatkan sesuatu saja,'

"Ha?" gumamku seraya menatapnya heran.

'Janji yang kau ucapkan pada tanggal 20-3-20xx pukul 12.09.38 di Kantin Konoha Internasional Senior High School, ingat?' tanyanya sembari menatapku.

"He? Memangnya aku mengucapkan janji apa?"

'Kau bilang,' orang aneh dihadapanku merogoh kantung yang ada dibajunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah... radio recorder?

"_Ugh, Kami-sama, aku bersumpah! Aku tak akan pernah pingsan hanya karna Chikenbutt itu! Jika aku pingsan, kau boleh membuatku menciumnya! Yaks!" _suaraku terdengar melalui Radio Recorder yang dipegang orang aneh itu.

"E-Eh, Itu..," aku terdiam, kikuk dan merasa bingung sendiri mendengar janji yang tanpa pikir panjang aku ucapkan.

'Karna kemarin saat Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, dan kau jatuh pingsan, kau harus menjalankan janji yang telah kau ucapkan,'

"K-Kalau aku tak mau?" tanyaku ragu.

'Gampang, sebagai gantinya kau harus memberiku sesuatu,'

"Eh? Apa itu?"

'Nyawamu,'

"HEEEEH!"

'Ya, Kau harus mati, namun kau akan menghilang. Tenang saja, itu tak menimbulkan rasa sakit,'

"TAPI TET—,"

**Cring.. Cring..**

"—eh? Apa ini?" tanyaku sembari menatap pergelangan tangan kananku, disana terdapat sebuah gelang dengan dua lonceng berwarna hitam dan putih.

'Itu, lonceng. Lonceng itu akan berbunyi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.50, sampai menit-menit terakhir. Ah, jam kerjaku sudah habis. O,ya aku ingatkan kau harus menepati janjimu hari ini juga, kalau tidak... kau tau akibatnya, _Jaa_,'

"T-Tunggu!" orang aneh itu sudah terlajur menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku terdiam.

"**HAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>~My Promise, I hate you!<strong>~

**.~.Oneshote.~.**

Sekuel From '**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

* * *

><p>"<strong>TIDAAAK<strong>!" aku membuka mataku cepat, dan langsung terduduk dengan tangan terangkat keudara seolah ingin menangkap sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Haah...," aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Ternyata mim—," mataku terbelak ketika melihat sebuah benda melingkar ditanganku, dengan cepat aku menurunkan tanganku dan menatap benda itu.

"Ini.. Lonceng? Berarti itu s—," ucapanku terputus ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan kasar, sontak aku berteriak mendengarnya.

"HUAAA!" teriakku, saking kagetnya aku terjatuh kelantai.

"Saku-_chan_? Kamu tidak apa-apa, sayang?" aku meraih pinggir tempat tidurku dan berdiri. Aku menatap seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

"A-Ah, _Kaa-san_. Ti-tidak _'kok_. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sembari tersenyum, _Kaa-san_ menatapku khawatir, namun akhirnya ia membalas senyumanku.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat kebawah, sarapan sudah jadi, dan jangan membuat kakak sepupumu menunggu," ucap _Kaa-san_, aku menggangguk pelan lalu _Kaa-san_ menutup pintu kamarku pelan.

Aku terdiam, lalu menghela nafas.

"Harus cepat, aku tak ingin membuat Sasori menunggu," gumamku pelan, seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"<strong>SAKURA<strong>, kamu ini kenapa '_sih_?" aku menatap kakak sepupuku—Akasuna Sasori, yang menatapku heran, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, Sasori-_chan_," jawabku, Sasori menaruh sumpit yang ia pergunakan untuk makan, dan berjalan kearahku—kini aku dan Sasori berada diruang makan, Sasori duduk dihadapanku—aku terdiam tak menyadari ia mendekat kearahku.

"Hey, jangan membuatku khawatir," ia menggenggam tanganku, aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

"..Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, aku terdiam sampai kedua bibir kami bersentuhan dengan lembut.

**_Apa nanti jika aku berciuman dengan Chikenbutt rasanya akan sama dengan berciuman dengan Sasori?_**

_Blussh~_

Sasori melepaskan ciumannya ketika merasakan hal aneh dariku, ia menatapku heran.

"Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Sasori heran, ini kali pertamanya—kecuali saat pertama kali, wajahku sangat memerah setelah dicium olehnya.

"Uhh," gumamku pelan sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Hey. Sakura kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasori panik, _Kaa-san_ yang mendengar suara Sasori yang sedikit panik berlari kearah kami.

"Saku—," ucapan Sasori terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba aku memeluknya.

"HUAAA! SASORI-_CHAAN_, A-AKU BINGGUUNGG!" teriakku sembari menangis, ia menepuk punggungku pelan.

"Cup.. Cup.. Ada apa? Ceritakan saja Sakura,"

.

.

"Ihiks.. huks..," aku menghapus air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"..Jadi? Tadi malam kau bermimpi tentang seorang _enjeru_ yang mengingatkanmu tentang janji yang kau ucapkan?" aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Aku lihat Sasori dan _Kaa-san_ saling berpandangan, lalu menatapku heran.

"Aneh.. ini'kan bukan kali pertamanya kamu berciuman Sakura," ujar _Kaa-san_ kepadaku, Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, aku tau, _Kaa-san_. Keluarga besar kita, memang menganggap sebuah ciuman adalah wujud rasa sayang, karna itu, kita sering melakukannya.. tapi.. Chikenbutt 'kan bukan keluargaku.. HUAAA! APALAGI SEKARANG CHIKENBUTT LAGI DI SUNA! HUAAAA! _BAKA-BAKA_ KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGUCAPKAN JANJI ITU SIIH!" ujarku sembari memukul-mukul kepalaku, Sasori menahan tanganku.

"Hey, Hey, Saku," Sasori menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

"Huee... Saso.. a-aku harus bagaimana? A-aku gak mau nyawaku diambil.. HUAAAA!" ujarku frustasi.

"A-aku punya ide.. t-tapi aku ragu kau ingin melakukannya," Sasori menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"A-Aku akan melakukan apa'pun, Sasori!" ujarku yakin. Sasori menatapku ragu.

"Bibi," _Kaa-san_ mendekat kearah kami, bersamaan dengan Sasori yang melepaskan pelukannya. Aku lihat mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tak dapat aku dengar dengan jelas dari sini. _Kaa-san_ mengangguk bersamaan dengan wajah Sasori yang-entah kenapa-memerah. Sasori berjalan mendekat kearahku, _Kaa-san_ mengikuti dari belakang.

"S-Sakura, kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ide gila ini?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah, aku mengangguk walau'pun sedikit heran. Sasori menatap _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ mengangguk pelan, lalu Sasori kembali menatapku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearahku, aku hanya terdiam.

**_Ide gila apa yang dipikirkan Sasori?_**

Jarak diantara kami hilang dengan tersentuhnya bibirku dengan bibirnya, seperti biasanya ia menciumku dengan lem—eh, tunggu..

Sasori menjilat bibir bawahku, aku yang bingung dan heran, sekaligus merasa geli bibirku dijilat seperti itu, membuka mulutku. Aku tersentak ketika lidahnya masuk dan menjelajah (?) rongga mulutku, ia mengajak lidahku bertarung, namun aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengikuti permainannya saja.

"Ngh.. Sasori," erangku. Wajahku sudah sangat-amat-merah, karna kekurangan oksigen kami—atau tepatnya Sasori, melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"S.. hah.. Sa—Akh," aku tersentak, kukira Sasori sudah berhenti, namun ia malah melanjutkannya dengan menjilat leherku. Ia terus menjilatinya, menghisapnya, dan menggigit leherku, meninggalkan jejak warna kemerahan dileherku. Rasa takut mennyelimutiku, tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Aku tahu, aku sudah berulang kali berciuman dengan Sasori, tapi.. ini kali pertamanya Sasori melakukan ini padaku—dan kali pertamanya aku merasakan ini.

"Saso.. hiks, kumohon.. berhenti—ngeh.. K-kumohon," mohonku dengan air mata yang—entah sejak kapan—mengalir, aku memegang bahu Sasori kencang, sembari sedikit berharap ia sadar. Aku rasakan tubuhnya menegang, lalu ia menjauh dariku.

Aku lihat sekilas warna matanya menjadi gelap, lalu kembali normal. Ia terbelak kaget melihatku menangis dihadapannya—dan karenanya.

"MAAF! MAAF SAKURA MAAF!" ia bersujud dihadapanku.

"E-Eh?" aku terdiam, air mataku berhenti mengalir ketika melihat Sasori bersujud dihadapanku.

"MAAF AKU KEHILANGAN AKAL TADI! MAAF SAKURA MAAF! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATMU KETAKUTAN! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENANGIS! KAU BOLEH MENAMPARKU, MENENDANGKU, ATAU APAPUN ITU, TAPI AKU MOHON, JANGAN JAUHI AKU! K-kumohon Sakura.. aku mohon.. jangan jauhi aku.. a-aku.. a-ku.. tak bisa jauh darimu.. ku mohon..," suaranya semakin melemah, walaupun samar terdengar isakan darinya.

**_S-Sasori-chan.._**

Aku tersenyum kecil, aku menggenggam tangan Sasori, Sasori menatapku ragu, aku lihat air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa '_kok_," jawabku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Eh?"

"A-aku tau kok kenapa Sasori melakukan itu. Sasori melakukan itu agar aku nantinya tidak akan gugup berciuman dengan Chikenbutt kan? Aku tau 'kok! _Arigatou_, Sasori-_chan_!" ujarku sembari tersenyum kearahnya, Sasori terdiam menatapku.

"..B-Benarkah kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya ragu, aku mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou_, Saku.. _Arigatou_..," ujarnya sembari memelukku, aku tersenyum lalu membalas senyumannya.

"Tapi..," ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"KENAPA BIBI TIDAK MENCEGAHKU?" tanyanya sembari menatap _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ tersenyum mesum sembari menatap kami.

"Fufu, itu karna Bibi tidak berniat mengganggu kalian, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kan mempunyai anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti kalian. Bahkan sampai kalian melakukan *piiip* akan bibi diamkan, fufufufu~"

"BIBI!" "_KAA-SAN_!" teriaku dan Sasori bersamaan dengan muka yang memerah, _Kaa-san_ menatap kami heran.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau?" tanya _Kaa-san_ dengan muka polosnya.

"TENTU SAJAA!" teriak aku dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Eit, benarkah kau tak ingin melakukannya, Sasori?" tanya _Kaa-san_ sembari menatap jahil kearah Sasori, wajahku dan Sasori memerah.

"Ngeh.. Bibi, k-kau jahil! Aku tentu saja tidak mau jika Saku menolak..," ujarnya pelan, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"L-Lagi pula, aku ingin melakaukan itu dengan Yuki, itu mimpiku saat ini," aku menghela nafas lega, sedangkan _Kaa-san_ menatap Sasori kecewa.

"Huuh, kenapa harus Yu—Eh? Yuki? Pacarmu itu?" tanya _Kaa-san_, Sasori tersentak lalu memalingkan wajah.

"B-Bukan pacarku, t-t-t-tapi c-c-calon tunanganku," jawab Sasori terbata-bata.

"EEEH! KAPAN KAU MAU MELAMARNYA?" tanyaku dan _Kaa-san_ bersamaan.

"Er.. ng.. mu-mungkin setelah ia lulus," jawab Sasori sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Huu, berati nanti Saso jadi jarang nemenin Saku," ujar _Kaa-san_ lemas, Sasori menarikku dan memelukku.

"Tidak mungkin bibi, aku tak akan sanggup meninggalkan Sakura untuk waktu yang lama," ujar Sasori sambil terkekeh pelan, aku terdiam dalam pelukkannya, aku mengangkat tangan kananku, dan menatap dua lonceng yang ada disana.

**_Aku.._**

**_Takut.. tapi.._**

**_Aku.. juga.._**

**_HAAAA! POKOKNYA HARUS KETEMU CHIKENBUTT DULUUU!_**

_Set.._

Sasori tersentak ketika aku melepas pelukkannya dariku, aku berlari ke kamarku, mengganti pakaian (Aku berusaha keras menutupi bekas kemerahan dileherku) dan mengambil Tasku, lalu kembali berlari kearah _Kaa-san_ dan Sasori berada.

"_Kaa-san_, _Saso-chan_, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau latihan dulu, _Jaa ne_~," pamitku sembari mencium pipi _Kaa-san_ dan Sasori sekilas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TAP<em>**_.. Tap.. Tap.._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan. Hari ini hari sabtu, seperti biasanya tim basket putri akan latihan hari ini. Aku terus menghela nafas mengingat janji menyebalkan itu.

"Heeh, gimana caranya aku untuk menciumnya, dia saja sedang pergi ke suna..," gumamku pelan.

**_Tapi apa yang harus aku katakan setelah menciumnya?_**

**_Bilang sejujurnya?_**

**_Hah, dia pasti akan menganggapku gila. Tidak mungkin._**

**_Bilang kalau aku mencintainya?_**

**_Hellooo, kau kira aku mau apa. Cih. Aku tidak sudi. Dan ini SANGAT tidak mungkin._**

_Tap.._

Langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah bolam muncul dan bersinar terang diatas kepalaku—ok, aku kebanyakkan menghayal. Maksudku, ketika sebuah ide muncul diotaku.

"AHH! Kenapa aku lupa hal ini sih bilang saja kalau ak—ADAAW!" aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit setelah terkena benda yang diayunkan kekepalaku, aku berbalik dan menatap kesal kearah seseorang yang seenak jidatnya mengayunkan benda kekepalaku.

"Heh! Apa kabar, Cherry?" tanyanya dengan suara yang merendahkan, aku menatapnya kesal.

"CHHHIIKEENBUTTT! _BAAAKAAAKKKAA_! SAKIT TAAUU!" teriakku seraya menendang dan memukulnya.

"W-Woi! Cherry! Berhenti!" ujarnya sembari merintih kesakitan.

"TIDAK MAU! KAU INI YA, AKU KIRA KAU SUDAH BERUBAH DARI DUA BULAN YANG LALU! HAAAH! BERGI SAJA KAU LAGI! SA—," ucapanku—atau lebih tepat dibilang teriakkanku dipotong ketika ia menahan tanganku dan menggenggamnya, bersamaan dengan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Heh, kau juga tidak berubah, semenjak kepergianku ke Suna, hum.. Kau masih tetap manis, My Cherry," ujarnya sembari menyeringai, aku menatapnya kesal walaupun wajahku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"D-DIAAM!"

**BUGH!**

"U-uh," aku lihat Chikenbut memegang perutnya yang aku tendang sembari merintih kesakitan.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar lemah, TIDAK BERUBAH!" ucapku sembari menatapnya meremehkan, ia berdiri.

"Hn. Lebih baik kita bertanding, untuk membuktikan siapa yang TIDAK BERUBAH sejak dua bulan lalu?" tanyanya, aku menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau dilapangan jam lima sore setelah aku selesai latihan, gimana?"

"Ok. Aku terima!"

"Dan jika aku menang, kau harus meneraktirku saat _Lunch time_ selama SEBULAN PENUH, Ok! Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujarku yang sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku menang kau HARUS menciumku,dan aku TIDAK MENERIMA penolakan," ia menyeringai sedangkan aku tersentak.

"O-OK! AKU TERIMA TANTANGANMU!" ujarku sedikit ragu, Chikenbutt menyeringai lalu berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Cih! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menang darimu!" gumamku sembari melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>ARIGATOU<em>** atas latihan hari ini, _sensei_~," teriakku bersamaan dengan anggotaku. Anko _sensei_—pelatih basket kami, tersenyum, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Huuuf.. akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Ino setelah meneguk air, ia menatapku.

"OI, FOREHEAD! KAU TIDAK PULANG?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali men_dribble_ bola.

"Tidak aku disini dulu, aku ada j—," ucapanku terpotong ketika Chikenbutt tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik Ino dan berkata..

"Dia ada janji kencan denganku, jadi dia tidak pulang dulu," aku ternganga, Ino terdiam, Chikenbutt tersenyum-palsu-, anggota yang lain menatapku horror.

"Jadi maaf, dia ti—,"

**DUAGH!**

"_BAAAKKAAA_!" teriakku ketika bola basket yang aku lempar kena tepat sasaran—wajah Chikenbutt.

"JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA YA! SIAPA YANG MAU KENCAN DENGANMU, HAH!" teriakku sembari perlahan maju kearahnya, anggota yang lain termasuk Ino, menjauh dari kami.

"Lho? Bukannya kau menungguku untuk kencan?"

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA DAN JANGAN PASANG MUKA SOK IMUT! KAU INGAAT KAN JANJI ITUU!"

"Janji apa?"

"GRAAAAHHH! CHIKENBUTTT! AKU BUNUH KAAU!" aku menarik bola yang tadi aku lempar dari tangan Chikenbutt dan mulai mendribbelnya kearah ring Chikenbutt.

"Cih, akirnya kau sadar ya," ujarku sembari sekilas menatap Chikenbutt yang mencoba merebut bola yang aku _dribble_, aku berhasil menghindar dan membuatnya mendecih kesal karna tak berhasil mengambil bola dari tanganku.

**SLAM DUNK**

Aku melihatnya sedikit menganga melihatku memasukan bola dengan teknik ini.

"Kau kira cuma kau yang bisa melakukan _Slam dunk_, eh?" tanyaku sembari menyeringai, ia menatapku kesal.

"Tidak usah banyak omong, lebih baik lanjutkan saja 'kencan' ini," ujarnya sembari berlari untuk merebut bola dari tanganku, aku terus menghindar.

"Sudah aku bilang, ini bukan kencan!" ujarku sembari terus menghindar, ia terus saja mencoba merebut bola dari tanganku.

.

_"Hey, lihat mereka berdua sangat serasi ya!"_

_"Hum, yah meskipun aku sedikit cemburu, tapi aku akui itu benar,"_

_"Jika dilihat, Sasuke seperti ingin memeluk Sakura namun Sakura terus menghindar ya?"_

_"Ya,"_

_"Tapi kalian sadar tidak sih?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Sikap Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya lho,"_

_"Ha?"_

_"Yah, kalian tau kan sikap Sasuke. Biasanya dia mudah tersenyum, dan baik, tapi kalau dengan Sakura, dia menjadi dingin dan cuek. Tapi menurutku..._

_...Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat keren,"_

.

Aku terkekeh pelan, Chikenbutt menatapku heran.

"Ada apa?" aku menatapnya.

"Tiiidddaaaakk kook, tidak pentinggg~," ujarku seraya memasang wajah layaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia semakin penasaran setelah mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengejarku dan semakin mencoba merebut bola dari tanganku.

"Cih. Apa maksudmu, Cherry?" aku semakin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya dan wajah kesalnya.

_Hup._

_Set._

_Duk..duk duk.._

"Itu ra-ha-si-a!" ujarku sembari mengambil bola yang—lagi-lagi—aku masukkan ke ring Chikenbutt, lalu menjulurkan lidahku kearahnya.

"A-apa? Awas saja! Akan aku balas!" aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum samar.

Kini ia menatapku kesal tanpa memperdulikan anggota tim basket putri—yang rata-rata adalah FGnya yang menatapnya heran. Biasanya ia selalu tersenyum walaupun ia sedang kesal setengah mati olehku.

**_Ne, aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini daripada kau yang selalu JaIm itu.._**

_Blusshh~_

**_E-Eh! Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? GYAAA! _**

_Set.._

"Kau lengah, Baka Cherry," aku tersentak, aku menatap tanganku yang tadi memegang bola basket, namun kini bola basket itu lenyap—atau lebih tepatnya direbut oleh Chikenbutt.

"AAAKHH! KAU CURANGG!" teriakku sembari mengejarnya, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya ini ada bedanya dari yang kau lakukan tadi," ia menatapku lalu tersenyum, "_Ba-Ka_!" aku tersentak, bukan marah atau apa, tapi.. deg-degan melihat ia tersenyum? WHAT THEE!

**_Oh, God!_**

**_Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini.. ITU HANYA SENYUMANNYA!_**

Aku mendecih, lalu berteriak, "KAU YANG _BAKA_, CHIKKEEENNBUTTT!"

Ia tak merespon teriakku, ia terus saja men_dribble_ bola yang ia rebut tadi, aku mencoba merebutnya namun ia terus saja menghindar.

_Set.._

Ia terkekeh sementara aku menganga. Dia berhasil memasukan bola keringku.. GAAAH NILAIKU HAMPIR TERKEJAR!

**_A-K-U T-I-D-A-K M-A-U M-E-N-C-I-U-M-M-U !_**

"Cih! AKU TAK SUDI KALAH DARIMU CHIKENBUTT!" teriakku dan langsung mencoba merebutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>SUARA<strong> decitan sepatu, nafas yang memburu, suara pantulan bola basket dan suara bola yang masuk ke ring terdengar sangat jelas, bagaikan sebuah musik yang mengalun di lapangan yang kini sudah sangat sepi.

Seolah tak menyadari waktu dan lingkungan disekitar kami yang sudah sangat sepi, kami—aku dan Chikenbutt, terus saja bertanding, tak mau kalah dan berusaha menang, ingin mendapatkan dan ingin menolak taruhan yang kami sepakati sebelum bertanding. Jika aku menang, maka Chikenbutt akan mentraktirku saat _Lunch Time_ selama sebulan penuh, dan Jika aku kalah aku harus mencium Chikenbutt.

_Srak.._

_Brugh.._

"Hah.. hah.. hah..," aku tertidur ditengah lapangan, sedangkan Chikenbutt terduduk disampingku. Bola basket yang tadi berhasil aku masukkan kering Chikenbutt menggelinding kepinggir lapangan.

"Hah.. hah, a-aku menang, _Baka_ Chikenbutt..," ujarku sembari mengatur nafas, Chikenbutt mendecih.

"Hah.. terpaksa aku harus mentraktirmu Cherry," ujarnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan kepinggir lapangan.

"K-kau mau kemana, Chikenbutt?" tanyaku sedikit terbata karna masih mengatur nafas, Chikenbutt menatapku sembari mengambil tasku yang tergeletak begitu saja dipinggir lapangan.

"Hn, mau pulang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Memangnya kau mau tetap disini?" ujarnya santai sembari membawa tasku pergi.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku tak mau tetap disini, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.. KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA TASKU?" tanyaku sembari berdiri dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Hn. Ini? Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, apalagi sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam," ujarnya santai, aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" perintahnya, aku mendecih pelan, lalu berlari kearahnya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HUAACCHU<strong>!" aku mengusap hidungku pelan, Chikenbutt menatapku kesal.

"Kau ini perempuan atau bukan '_sih_?" tanya Chikenbutt, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Tentu saja perempuan, _Baka_!"

"Mana mungkin perempuan bersin sampai seperti itu," aku menatapnya kesal.

"Itu karna ak—,"

"Mau minum?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis disamping kami, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan uang receh dari kantong celananya.

"Teh hijau yang panas," ujarku pelan sembari tersenyum kecil, Chikenbutt langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah mesin penjual minuman itu ketika melihatku tersenyum.

"He? Kau kenapa Chikenbutt?" tanyaku dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, ia menggeleng cepat.

"Hn, Tidak," aku memalingkan wajahku—yang entah kenapa—memerah kearah lain agar tidak melihatnya.

**_Haaggh! Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa Wajahku memerah seperti ini?_**

"SAKURA-_CHAAN_!" aku tersentak, lalu menatap empunya suara yang memanggilku.

Seorang gadis terlihat berlari kearahku, rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan, ditangannya terlihat tiga kantung yang-sepertinya-penuh dengan sayur-sayuran dan bumbu dapur, mungkin ia baru pulang dari supermarket didekat sini.

"Yuki-_san_?" tanyaku saat gadis itu mengatur nafas dihadapanku, gadis itu menatapku dengan mata turqoisenya.

"_Konbanwa_, Sakura-_chan_," salamnya sembari tersenyum kearahku.

"_K-konbanwa_, Yuki-_san_," jawabku kikuk, ia menatap Chikenbutt yang ada didepan mesin penjual minuman disampingku.

"Lagi kencan?" tanyanya, wajahku sontak memerah.

"B-BUKAN! Kami hanya habis bertanding saja. Tapi, kenapa Yuki-_san_ ada disini? Ini sudah malam 'kan," tanyaku, gadis dihadapanku tertawa kecil.

"Aku habis beli bahan-bahan untuk masak besok," aku menatapnya heran.

"Ou," jawabku sembari mengangguk mengerti.

"O,ya, Sakura-chan boleh aku tau," tanyanya, aku menatapnya heran.

"Tau apa?"

"Apa Sasuke belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"E-eh? Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ung, habisnya penasaran. Dari matanya terlihat jelas ia menyukaimu," ujarnya sembari menatap kearah Chikenbutt yang juga menatap kami.

"Ng, dia sudah menyatakannya," jawabku dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas dipipi.

"EEEHH! Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Ng, aku bi—,"

"Usa-_chan_? Sakura?" sebuah suara terdengar, aku dan Yuki sontak menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Sasori," gumamku pelan, pemilik suara itu—Sasori berlari kearah kami.

"Sakura, kamu membuat bibi khawatir. Cepat pulang!" perintah Sasori, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, Usa-_chan_, kenapa kamu masih keluyuran di tengah malam seperti ini?" Yuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Aku gak keluyuran, aku cuma belanja untuk makan besok,"

"Hm, Ya sudah. Aku mengantar Usa-_chan_ pulang dulu, Saku ingat janji itu, waktu sudah sempit," ujar Sasori sebelum berbalik dan menarik Yuki yang terlihat kebingungan.

**_Janji?_**

**_Janji ap—_**

**DEG!**

_"Karna kemarin saat Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, dan kau jatuh pingsan, kau harus menjalankan janji yang telah kau ucapkan,"_

**DEG!**

**_J-janji itu.._**

**Cring.. Cring.. Cring..**

**_L-Lonceng! Ja-jangan-jangan.._**

Aku mengambil Hand Phone yang ada di kantong celanaku cepat.

**11.50**

Aku terbelak.

"_Sepuluh menit lagi_," sebuah suara terdengar, aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat dan menatap keujung jalan, _Enjeru_-jelek-sialan terlihat, ia menatapku, senyuman licik terlihat jelas diwajahnya, ia menatap jam saku yang dipegangnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari dahiku, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, sakit, sesak dan perasaan tidak nyaman lainnya sangat terasa.

"Cherry? Oi! Cherry!" aku tersentak, Chikenbutt menatapku heran.

"Kau ini kenapa? _Nih_, tehnya," ia menyodorkan sebotol teh hijau hangat pesananku, aku menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku lemah.

**Cring..**

"_Lima menit lagi_,"

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi aku menatap keujung jalan _Enjeru_ itu mengayunkan jam sakunya sembari bergumam.

"_Ini akan segera berakhir_,"

Aku semakin tersentak ketika melihat tangan kananku, perlahan jari-jari tanganku seolah lenyap terbawa angin.

"Hoy, Cherry!" lagi-lagi aku tersentak, Chikenbutt menatapku heran.

"Kau ini kenapa '_sih_? Ah, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja..," aku menatapnya.

**_A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa ini._**

**_Aku tak ingin berpisah dari Sasori, Kaa-san dan teman-teman yang lain._**

**Cring..**

**_"Tiga menit lagi,"_**

"..Saat _Lunch Time_ nanti kau jangan terlalu banyak makannya..,"

**_Aku tidak mau kehilangan taruhan berharga yang jarang aku dapatkan itu.._**

**Cring..**

**_"Dua menit lagi,"_**

"..nanti uangku malah habis gara-gara mentraktirmu," aku lihat Chikenbutt tersenyum kikuk dihadapanku.

**_Aku tidak mau.._**

**Cring...**

**_"It's was End,"_**

_Greb.._

Aku menarik tangan Chikenbutt, ia sedikit tersentak, aku memejamkan mata.

**_Kehilangan Chikenbutt.._**

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"...C-cherry?" aku lihat Chikenbutt menatap mataku tak percaya dengan wajah yang memerah ketika aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya.

Aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat tangan kananku kembali menjadi normal dan Lonceng itu menghilang.

"..Apa maksudnya ini?" aku menatap Chikenbutt ragu.

"Hm?" tanyaku seraya menjauh darinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi, wajahnya sangat merah, aku ingin tertawa namun aku tahan, aku tersenyum kelewatan manis, ia sedikit takut melihat senyumku.

"Ah, ciuman ini? Anggap saja, ini pembalasan saat kau menciumku saat aku pingsan," aku berjalan menjauh darinya, ia tersentak wajahnya semakin merah.

"K-K-kau tau?" tanyanya terbata-bata, aku menatapnya.

"Tentu saja,mana mungkin aku tak merasakannya, _baka_," aku terkekeh pelan.

"Hm, lalu apa perasaanmu setelah merasakannya, Cherry?"

Aku tersentak.

"A-Aku tidak merasakan apa 'pun!" Jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah, kurasakan ia merjalan mendekatiku.

"Hm, benarkah?" ujarnya tepat dibelakang telingaku, nafasnya menyentuh telingaku, membuatku bergidik ngeri—sekaligus geli.

"T-tentu saja!" jawabku gugup, ku rasakan ia menyeringai dibelakangku.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Saat itu kau 'kan lagi pingsan, gimana kalau kita coba lagi?" tanyanya seraya memelukku dari belakang, sontak wajahku memerah.

"Ba..,"

"Hn, kau setujukan Che—,"

"_Baka_..,"

"Hn?"

"_BAKAA_! CHIKENBUTT _BAKAAAA_!"

**BRUGH!**

"_I-Itee_! Kenapa kau memukulku Cherry?" tanyanya heran sembari memegang wajahnya yang tadi ku pukul dengan kerasnya.

"Be-BERISIK!" aku berjalan menjahuinya.

"Jangan bilang kau malu?" tanyanya, wajahku semakin memerah mendengarnya.

**_Ini. Tepat. Banget._**

"DIAM!" aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menjauhinya, aku rasakan ia mendekat kearahku.

"Heh. Ternyata benar. Kau malu!" ujarnya sembari terkekeh, aku berhenti melangkah lalu menatapnya.

"A-aku tidak ma—," mataku terbelak, ia menarikku sehingga wajah kami hanya berjarak satu centimeter.

Ia tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan menutup jarak diantara kami dengan menuyentuh bibirku pelan dengan bibirnya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatapku yang terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hm, benar 'kan kau malu," ujarnya tenang.

"A-ap—,"

"_Well_, kau terlihat sangat manis jika malu seperti itu," aku menatapnya, warna merah diwajahku semakin terlihat jelas, aku merasa kepalaku pusing.

**_EKH! Jang-jangan pingsan la—_**

**Brugh!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>.:dengan tidak elitnya:.

* * *

><p><strong>HUAHAHAHA<strong>! #plak

Hueee.. _Gomen Minnaa_~ #sujudsujud

Hanya ending seperti ini yang terlintas diotak saya, _Gomeen_~. Itu endingnya ceritanya kenapa jadi maksa banget ya.. hiks..

Hiks.. saya gak tau kenapa tapi ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas pas saya solat ied.

_Well_, saya bingung kenapa pas lagi solat, saya malah dapat ide-ehem-yang mesum ini. Yah, walaupun gak terlalu mesum sih #maininjari

Mungkin readers kecewa karna saya memasukkan semi M kedalam pair SasoSaku bukan ke pair utama—SasuSaku.

Ya, saya tau ini kesalahan saya yang akhir-akhir ini lagi suka sama itu pair.

Hiks, tapi walaupun begitu, saya harap anda sekalian suka karya abal saya ini. #pundung.

Saya balas Review Yang gak login untuk fic I hate you baka kaichou disini ya? (Yang Log-in cek PM nya)

-**BlackPink 4ever: **_Ini dah buat Sekuelnya.. sesuai permintaanmu Lemon dimasukin, tapi bukan SasuSaku.. gomen.. #pundung, ARIGATOU, RnR again pleasse~ _

_-_**Ayhank-chan: **_Gomen kalau fic saya membingungkan #pundunglagi, Ini dia Sekuelnya.. Gomen Abal.. hiks.. #garukinaspal. ARIGATOUU, RnR again pleasuuu~~_

_-_**always sasusaku: **_Arigatou, Ini dia Sequelnya.. Selamat dinikmati.. maaf Abal.. RnR again pleeaasssee~_

-**Chini VAN: **_Salam kenal juga, Hehehe, gak papa, aku senang kamu sudah mennyempatkan untuk me-Review fic abalku itu. Ini dia Sequelnya.. Gomen Abal.. #nangisseember ARIGATOU RnR AGAIN PLEASSEE~_

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, and **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<em>**

**_Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :')_**

**_~See You, At Next Fic!~_**

**_.:Jaa Ne!:._**

**_Blue DaFFodil, Sign out._**


End file.
